Big Apple lovers
by Ju-Brazil
Summary: Grissom vai à NY para um congresso, e encontra muito mais do que seus amigos de lá. Fanfiction dedicada as meninas do MSN e em especial à Livinha que escreveu comigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** "Big Apple lovres"

**Autora:** Ju-Brazil

**Classificação: **M

**Categoria:** Romance

**Par:** Grissom/Kate

**Resumo:** Grissom encontra mais do que os amigos de NY durante um congresso.

**Responsabilidade:** Os personagens de CSI não são meus, só a personagem Kate Parker.

Cap.01

Grissom estava indo para mais uma de suas convenções... mas desta vez era no outro lado do país... New York...Mac o supervisor dos CSI NewYork requisitou a sua presença para dar uma palestra a sua equipe, afinal eles precisavam aprimorar seus conhecimentos etimológicos.

Ao fim do 1º dia de congresso, numa 5ª feira, Mac e Stella convidam Griss para um drink.

MT: Ei Griss, vamos tomar alguma coisa.

SB: é, vamos Griss, assim você conhece a nossa cidade melhor. Uma amiga minha está vindo para nos encontrar, já tínhamos combinado de tomar um drink mesmo, vamos!

GG: Mas eu estou tão cansado.

MT: Vc tá é ficando velho.

Todos riem e Grissom decide acompanhá-los.

GG: Ok me convenceram.

SB: Minha amiga já deve estar chegando.

Assim que Stella acaba de falar, Kate chega.

Griss fica impressionado com a beleza da morena, mas como é na dele, prefere não se manifestar.

MT: Kate, esse é o Dr. Grissom, amigo nosso de Las Vegas, ele também é CSI.

Dr. Grissom, essa é Kate Parker, amiga de longa data da Stella.

KP: prazer em conhecer Doutor.

GG: Prazem em conhecer srª Parker. E pode me chamar de Grissom

KP: Ok, mas só se você me chamar de Kate.

Griss dá aquele sorrisinho e eles vão em direção ao carro de Mac.

Mac ao volante Stella na frente com ele, Griss e Kate no banco de trás.

Griss não consegue tirar os olhos de Kate.

Eles chegam ao bar. Griss fica fascinado com o local, bastante animado, pessoas conversando, pista de dança, mt diferente do tipo de diversão em Las Vegas, lá tudo acaba em cassinos.

Eles pedem cerveja e começam a conversar.

MT: Griss, como andam as coisas lá em Vegas?

GG: O de sempre. Mas a minha equipe dá conta do recado. E aqui?

MT: Aqui, os crimes entre gangues aumentaram, todo dia tem um crime para ser solucionado.

Nisso, chegam Danny Messer, Aiden Burn e Don Flack. Todos rindo e brincando e Griss prestando atenção em Kate.

Griss se levanta e vai ao banheiro, na saída dá de cara com Kate.

GG: Desculpe...

KP: Não foi nada. Grissom, vc é sempre assim tão calado?

GG: Eu? É que eu prefiro observar...

KP: ah achei que vc não tivesse gostando da nossa companhia ou tivesse com saudades da Srª. Grissom.

GG: Srª. Grissom? Não, eu não sou casado...

Grissom e Kate voltam para as mesas e Grissom, sente que Kate pode estar interessada nele.

Stella, Aiden e Don pedem licença e vão para a pista... relaxar um pouco, dançar e rir depois de um árduo dia de trabalho...Mac aproveita e vai ao banheiro... Griss fica sozinho com Kate...

KP: você não gosta de dançar, Grissom?

GG: eu gosto, mas não esse tipo de música. E ainda por cima tenho mais palestras ao longo desses cinco dias... Que tal outro dia?

KP: Que tal hoje? Não se preocupe... eu não piso no seu pé... e dá uma risada...

GG: Obrigada Kate... de verdade... você é tão gentil... quem sabe eu danço com você amanhã?

Nisso chega Mac...

MT: E aí Kate? Precisamos mostrar a cidade para Grissom... ele não vem pra cá muitas vezes...

KP se mostra interessada...

KP: você já conhece o Museu de História Natural Grissom? É muito interessante...

GG: Não, Kate... pelo menos não pessoalmente. Conte-me mais.

KP: Bom, tem a parte dos esqueletos dos Dinossauros, que é a parte mais famosa, mas também tem a sessão da evolução dos animais, dos insetos e aracnídeos... acho que você ia gostar já que é um entomologista...

GG: Nossa... agora fiquei curioso! (Faz biquinho e levanta a sobrancelha... bebe um gole de cerveja...).

MT: É verdade Griss vale muita a pena. Amanhã é o dia que ele está fechado, mas podemos ir no final de semana. O que vocês acham? Vou ver se Stella quer ir também...

KP: Eu acho uma ótima idéia... assim o Sr. Grissom tem outra visão de Nova York... sem ser bares, convenções e sanduíches!

GG: Eu já disse Kate, você pode me chamar de Grissom...

E toma mais um gole de cerveja olhando nos olhos dela...

GG: É Kate de Katherine?

KP: Hã? Ah é sim...

GG: Eu tenho uma colega Catherine... mas ela é com "C"

KP: O meu é com "K"...

Mac faz uma cara de... ops preciso sair daqui rapidinho... eu sei quando ta rolando uma paquera...

MT: Hum... eu... vou ver com a Stella se tudo bem da gente ir no museu depois do nosso shift, já volto... e levanta, deixando os dois sozinhos novamente.

KP: E você Griss? Conte-me de Las Vegas...

GG: Bom... (toma mais um gole de cerveja) tem muitos cassinos... é uma diversão, digamos, diferente de NY...

KP: E você... sai muito por lá?

GG: Não... fico mais do Lab pra casa, da casa pro Lab.

Nisso chega Stella, Mac e o resto da turma.

SB: Muito boa a idéia do Mac de levarmos Griss ao museu Sábado... eu topo viu, Kate?

DM: É Mac, você é muito folgado... a gente vai se matar de trabalhar e você vai ao Museu? Sacanagem! (naquele tom de brincadeira)

Don concorda e Aidan também...

Mac e Stella riem...

Griss só fica quieto observando...engraçado como em NY existem vários tipos de sotaque... Stella **descendente de gregos**, Danny **italiano obviamente** Mac, Dan e Kate **nova yorkinos convictos** e Aidan latina... em Las Vegas não tem muito disso...

Grissom fica imaginando de onde Kate teria vindo... todo mundo em NY é descendente de algum povo diferente!

3


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.02

KP: Terra chamando Grissom... Acorda Dr.!

GG: Eu estou aqui na Terra, só estou pensando um pouco.

KP: Pare de pensar! Vamos nos divertir e quando nos divertimos, não pensamos em nada!  
Falando isso, ela dá uma piscadinha. Grissom fica meio sem graça, afinal ele não está acostumado com as mulheres dando em cima dele, ainda mais uma morena linda como Kate.

GG: pensando Jeez! Que mulher é essa?

MT: Griss estamos indo embora, você vem?

GG: Claro, amanhã tenho mais palestras, mesmo sendo na parte da tarde, preciso descansar.

KP: Não acredito! Você é da Cidade do Pecado e já vai dormir assim tão cedo?

GG: Eu não disse que ia dormir, disse que ia descansar no hotel, eu não tenho o hábito de dormir cedo, sou do turno da noite lá em Vegas.

KP: Então, aproveita e fica mais um pouco, depois eu pego um táxi e te deixo no hotel.

Stella, Mac e os outros percebem que estão sobrando e resolvem ir...

Quando Grissom percebe, está sozinho com Kate.

Kate chegando mais perto de Grissom.

KP: E aí, vamos tomar mais uma cerveja?

GG: Vamos, mas estou com a impressão que você está querendo me deixar bêbado.

KP: Claro... depois eu me aproveito de você!

GG: Sério? Eu vou acreditar.

KP: Fique certo disso.

Grissom e Kate passam muito tempo conversando, ele fica impressionado como Kate é bem sucedida, uma Relações Públicas brilhante.

GG:pensando Será que ela realmente está interessada em mim ou esse é o jeito dela? Afinal ela tá sempre lidando com o público, tem que ser assim atirada.

KP: Vou te pedir mais uma vez, vamos dançar?

GG: Mas eu não tenho muito jeito para dançar...

KP: Deixa, eu te ensino.

Grissom não resiste e se levanta para dançar. Ele se diverte, nem parece o mesmo Grissom de Las Vegas.

Depois de algum tempo dançando, Grissom decide que vai embora.

GG: Kate, eu realmente preciso ir. Amanhã tenho muita coisa para fazer até a hora da palestra.

KP: Que pena, a noite está tão bonita. Mas só te deixo ir embora com uma condição?

Grissom levanta a sobrancelha, faz biquinho.

GG: Qual a sua condição?

KP: Que eu te leve amanhã para o congresso e te leve para jantar depois. Te pego no hotel e fico lá no congresso te esperando.

GG: Mas não sei se o pessoal vai poder...

KP: Você não está entendendo, eu falei que EU vou levar VOCÊ para jantar.

GG: Ahhh, er... agora entendi...

KP: Que horas te pego?

GG: Mas não vou te atrapalhar?

KP: Claro que não, eu tenho algumas coisas para resolver lá no congresso também. Assim uno o útil ao agradável.

GG:Minha palestra é as 15:00h

KP: Te pego no hotel, 14:00h em ponto.

Vamos?

GG: Vamos...

_**No hotel.**_

Grissom toma banho e não consegue tirar Kate da cabeça.

GG:pensando Que mulher independente, decidida, gostei do jeito dela.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.03

Griss perde a hora e acorda muito tarde, toma café correndo e começa a reler tudo o que ele preparou para a palestra.

A hora passa rápido e de repente seu celular toca.

GG: Grissom.

KP: Olá Dr., é a Kate.

Silêncio total...

KP: Dr.?

GG: Sim, estou aqui...

KP: Você deve estar se perguntando como eu consegui o seu telefone.

GG: É, estou pensando mesmo.

KP: Não esqueça que sou Relações públicas.

GG: É verdade.

KP: Ei quer almoçar?

GG: Estou meio enrolado. Acordei muito tarde, estou revisando minha palestra.

KP: Que pena.

GG: Não, espera, eu estou terminando. Podemos almoçar aqui no hotel mesmo?

KP: Claro que não tem problema, estou a caminho.

Grissom larga tudo o que está fazendo, corre para se arrumar.

GG: pensando Essa mulher está me desconcentrando... será que vou conseguir fazer minha palestra sabendo que ela está ali? Como posso estar perdendo meu controle! Odeio quando isso acontece.

Eles vão almoçar no restaurante do H. Roosevelt... Grissom puxa a cadeira para Kate sentar, como um perfeito gentleman.

KP: Encantada... não precisava fazer isso...

GG: Eu sou um cavalheiro a moda antiga... você me convidou para o almoço, ou seja, você está me dando o prazer da sua companhia, o mínimo que eu posso fazer é...

KP: completa – puxar a cadeira.

GG: E pedir um vinho... você toma vinho?

KP: Sim...

Grissom faz sinal para o garçom do hotel que vem imediatamente... e pede um vinho branco baixinho no ouvido do Garçom...

Garçom: Vocês gostariam de fazer o pedido dos pratos?

GG: Nos dê um minuto, estamos ainda olhando o menu.

Garçom: Com sua licença, Sr.

KP: Posso saber qual você pediu?

GG: Espere um minuto enquanto você escolhe o seu almoço...

KP: Além de observador e calado... você também é... misterioso?

GG: Se você diz que sou... então eu sou... para aguçar sua curiosidade, direi que é um vinho branco, assim você sabe o acompanhamento...

O vinho chega...Um Chadornay 1960... o garçom serve os dois...

Nenhum dos dois faz o brinde... apenas levantam os copos e sorriem um para o outro...olhando nos olhos...

KP: Hum...Excelente escolha... se é assim, vou pedir esse salmão com laranja... parece estar uma delícia...

GG: Então, já que eu escolhi o vinho, você escolhe o acompanhamento... Garçom.. por favor, este salmão com laranja... um para mim e para a Srta.

Garçom: excelente escolha, Sr.

O garçom se afasta...

KP: então... Queria parabenizá-lo pela escolha do hotel... excelente escolha... o Roosevelt é um dos melhores da cidade...

GG: E um dos mais bem localizados.

KP: Tem razão...

Grissom está contente... está conseguindo manter o tom do almoço num tom... de almoço de amigos digamos assim... ou co-workers... "Pronto, deste jeito conseguirei fazer minha palestra calmamente - ele pensa"

KP: Então Grissom... eu tenho uma proposta para você...

Grissom calmamente: E qual seria esta proposta, Srta. Parker, ou melhor, Kate?

KP: o motivo de eu ter te convidado para o almoço...

GG:...

KP: É que eu não poderei ir jantar esta noite...

GG: Estará ocupada?

KP: Não... na verdade sim... estarei ocupada... Anyway... eu liguei para uma amiga minha... lá da Broadway... que me devia um favor sabe? Então eu disse "Você não me deve mais favor algum se você conseguir algo para mim"

GG: E o que esta sua amiga conseguiu para você?

KP: Duas entradas para "O Fantasma da Ópera"... para hoje à noite... e você, vai comigo. Já que você não vai ficar muito tempo na cidade... além do Museu você precisava ir a algum show na Broadway...

GG: Interessante... "Fantasma da Opera"... você sabe que não existe... essa coisa de "Fantasmas"...(fazendo aquele ponto de vista super científico)

KP: A questão não é essa Grissom... você vai apenas, aproveite o show... e eu aposto que no final da apresentação você vai acreditar que o Fantasma existe sim...

GG: Então você já assistiu?

KP: É um clássico! Todo mundo em NY já assistiu! E assiste de novo... e de novo... sem enjoar

GG: Eu não assisti... conheço a história... mas não assisti...

Após o almoço, eles seguem para a conferência. Grissom atordoado com o convite para o teatro, mas confiante que tudo sairia perfeito na palestra, que isso não conseguiria tirar a sua concentração.

KP: Bom, chegamos, boa sorte na sua palestra e eu estarei por aí. Te pego as 19:00h para o teatro ok?

GG: Ótimo. Até as 19:00h então.

E quando vão se despedir, Kate dá um beijo em Grissom que pega bem no cantinho da boca. Griss fica mais atordoado ainda.

KP: Oh me desculpe.

GG: Desculpar? Claro que não desculpo.

Grissom sorri e dá uma piscadinha para ela.

2


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.04

Tudo corre perfeitamente bem na palestra, Grissom é aplaudido de pé pelo auditório lotado. Todo o pessoal está lá, Mac, Stella, Danny e Aidan.

MT: Grissom, fantástica sua palestra. Topa um drink com o pessoal?

GG: Desculpem, mas vou ter que recusar.

SB: Ihhhhhhhh... a Kate já andou contaminando a mente dele.

GG: Não, ela arrumou umas entradas para o teatro e me convidou.

Todos riem.

MT: Tudo bem vai lá, não queremos estragar seu encontro.

GG: Mas não é encontro, é só um teatro.

MT: Nunca é só um teatro. Você pode ter certeza de que depois sairão para um drink. Em NY, um encontro nunca é somente teatro e um drink...

Grissom levanta a sobrancelha e fica encucado. Mas resolve ir embora e se arrumar.

As 19:00h em ponto Grissom está no saguão do hotel, quando Kate entra, com um vestido preto fantástico, que deixa Grissom de boca aberta.

GG: Você está linda demais.

KP: Muito obrigada, você também está fantástico. Vamos?

Eles entram no táxi e Kate puxa assunto perguntando sobre o trabalho dele em Vegas e eles vão conversando até chegarem ao teatro.

Está lotado, mas Kate conseguiu uns lugares bem na frente.

KP: Então, gostou dos nossos lugares?

GG: Perfeitos!

O espetáculo começa. Kate fica bem próxima de Grissom e em alguns momentos chega a passar a mão no braço de Griss.

KP:pensando Nossa esse cara é bem devagar, já dei todas as dicas e ele não faz nada! Será que ele não está afim? Será que ele é gay! Não é possível, seria um desperdício.

Quase no fim do espetáculo, Kate deita sua cabeça no ombro de Grissom, que mesmo espantado com a atitude dela, gosta muito e passa seus braços por trás, num gesto de carinho.

Terminando o espetáculo, Grissom passa o braço em volta da cintura de Kate ... ela propôs que eles fossem a pé ...Afinal NY é maravilhosa à noite...e o hotel de Griss fica perto.

KP: O que achou do espetáculo?

GG: Muito bom... mas gostei mais da companhia... (Grissom espanta a si mesmo quando diz isso). Você é muito gentil, Kate. Provavelmente você tem outras coisas mais importantes pra fazer do que...

KP: Andar com você por NY à noite? Acredite... não tem nada mais importante pra mim do que eu e você agora...(ela espera q desse jeito ele finalmente perceba q ela está afim dele...)

Podemos tomar um drink? Ainda está cedo...

Grissom lembra do que Mac disse... "Em NY nunca é somente teatro e um drink".

GG: No meu hotel tem um bar...podemos ir para lá. Dessa vez fica por minha conta, afinal você já conseguiu os ingressos para o teatro.

KP: Tudo bem...

hum... hotel... será q ele me convida para subir?

Chegando no hotel Griss conduz Kate ao bar. Tem um pequeno degrau e ela tropeça. Ela cai nos braços dele e fica bem próxima de sua boca... dá para sentir a tensão...

KP: ops...

Griss: calma... te peguei...

Griss olha profundamente nos olhos de Kate. Eles exalam sensualidade, calor... luxúria... coisa que fazia tempo que ele não experimentava... ele ia fazer com q ela fosse sua... hoje à noite...

O pianista está tocando... música romântica...

Eles sentam... Gil pede um whisky e Kate um Cosmopolitan...

KP: Ei, você está novamente voando, volta para a Terra ahahahahahah

GG: Não estou voando não, estou aqui pensando como uma mulher assim tão linda como você,

está saindo comigo, me levando ao teatro, me levando para almoçar e agora está aqui linda desse jeito tomando um drink comigo.

KP: Não entendo o porquê desse seu espanto. Afinal você é um homem muito charmoso, um cara inteligente, na verdade eu fico pensando como você ainda não está casado ou coisa assim...

GG: Na verdade eu já sou casado...

KP: pensando Não acredito...

GG: Sou casado com meu trabalho, eu assim como o Mac, sou chefe do turno da noite dos CSI em Vegas, não tenho tanto tempo para me relacionar assim tão sério com alguém...

KP: Hum... Mas e um relacionamento que não seja sério, você toparia? Como se fosse algo de momento, sem cobranças, sem telefonemas e buquê de flores no dia seguinte?

GG: er... hum, isso nunca aconteceu comigo, mas não desprezaria essa experiência nova. (Nisso dá aquele sorrisinho de matar qualquer uma)

KP: pensando Tá pra mim.

Conversa vai, conversa vem e depois de uma hora de indiretas, olhos nos olhos e toques involuntários, Grissom resolve tomar uma atitude.

GG: Kate, você aceitaria subir para a minha suíte?

KP: Sem dúvidas. (Kate olha bem nos olhos de Grissom e dá uma piscadinha e uma mordidinha no lábio)

2


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.05

Grissom paga a conta e eles vão em direção do hall dos elevadores. O elevador chega e eles dois sobem sozinhos, até o 15º andar. No meio do caminho, Kate chega pertinho de Griss, bem pertinho mesmo, ela podia sentir a respiração dele.

KP: E o que você vai me mostrar lá no seu quarto?

Grissom a puxa pela cintura e diz bem baixinho no ouvido dela.

GG: Você nem imagina.

KP: Jura? assim fico mais excitada.

GG: Que bom, é assim que eu gosto.

Durante esse breve diálogo, Kate, passa as mãos pelo peito e pescoço de Grissom, que respira profundamente.

GG: Se eu fosse você não faria isso novamente...

Kate ri e eles chegam no 15º andar. Grissom sai do elevador puxando Kate pela mão, conduzindo-a até sua suíte.

GG: Bom, seja bem vinda...

KP: Muito obrigada Dr. Grissom.

Grissom caminha dentro da suíte enquanto Kate fica olhando as coisas de Grissom, tudo tão arrumadinho.

KP: Posso usar o banheiro?

GG: mas é claro.

KP: pensando Eu não vou agüentar ficar muito tempo perto desse homem, sem poder tocar nele. Ele realmente é um tesão com esse jeitinho de quem não tá nem aí...

No banheiro, Kate ouve a campainha tocar. Ao sair ela percebe uma garrafa de champanhe e um pote cheio de morangos. Ela não resiste, sorri e pergunta:

KP: É impressão minha ou você está querendo me conquistar?

GG: Impressão? (levanta a sobrancelha e ri)

Kate decide que a hora é essa, ela vai andando em direção a ele olhando direto em seus olhos azuis. Ele ri e morde o lábio, ela não resiste e quando chega perto dele, dá um beijinho bem no cantinho de sua boca, ele, passa a mão pela cintura dela, e eles ficam abraçados. Grissom começa a mexer em seus cabelos e passa a mão por suas costas, Kate vira o rosto e eles não resistem mais e se beijam com vontade, com muito tesão. Kate começa a puxar a camisa de Grissom, que não oferece resistência nenhuma e deixa que ela tire sua camisa. Ele também começa a passar a mão por todo corpo de Kate, numa fúria que ele nunca pensou que pudesse existir dentro dele. Em poucos minutos eles estão completamente entregues ao tesão que paira no ar. Kate enlouquece Grissom, com seus beijos e carinhos, ele fica alucinado.

GG:Você é maravilhosa.

KP: Você ainda não viu nada.

GG: Não tem problema ainda temos uma noite inteirinha pela frente. Porque hoje você não vai embora para casa.

KP: Eu também não queria ir embora. Desde que conheci você senti que você era diferente, senti um arrepio quando te olhei pela 1ª vez.

GG: Eu fiquei muito encantado com seu jeito, você é independente, segura e si, você é perfeita.

Logo depois eles voltam às carícias e a cada minuto que passa, as carícias aumentam, o tesão também.

Grissom beija Kate por inteira, da cabeça aos pés, e a cada beijo ela solta um gemido de prazer, ele fica um bom tempo beijando seus seios e sua barriga, Kate fica louca de desejo e de repente puxa Grissom pelos cabelos e joga ele na cama.

KP: Agora e minha vez de agir...

Kate pula em cima de Grissom, que fica maluco com seus beijos, são beijos no pescoço, no peito na barriga... Eles estão pegando fogo, quando ela resolve descer mais um pouquinho e começa a beijar sua barriga, suas coxas.

GG: Kate, você está me matando. Eu preciso ter você. Estou louco de desejo.

KP: Pra que a pressa temos a noite toda...

Ao terminar de falar isso, Kate cai direto de boca em Grissom, ele fica sem palavras, ele só consegue gemer de prazer. Nunca uma mulher tinha feito tão bem quanto ela.

Então ela volta a beijar ele pelo corpo todo, e aproveita para dar umas mordidinhas em seu peito, seu pescoço e sua orelha.

GG: Kate, eu estou pegando fogo...

Kate olha para ele ri e sai da cama. Ela se dirige ao balde de gelo e pega a garrafa, olha para ele com cara de safada, abre a garrafa e joga um pouco sobre a barriga dele. Logo depois, ela vem lambendo todo o champanhe. Quando ela vira para pegar uns morangos para comer, ele a pega pelas costas e a puxa para perto dele.

GG: Volte aqui, eu também estou com muita sede.

Grissom a joga na cama, derrama champanhe pelo corpo todo de Kate e lambe cada milímetro do seu corpo, um verdadeiro banho de gato. Kate puxa Grissom pelo cabelo levando-o até o calor entre suas coxas, Grissom não deixa por menos e lambe Kate por completo.

Ela se entrega naquele momento...

KP:pensando como um cara tão quieto pode ser tão bom de cama?

Griss, surpreendentemente pega um morango... põe no umbigo de Kate... dá uma mordida e desce mais um pouco novamente...

GG:Queria ver se você é tão apetitosa assim... com gosto de morango

E continua...

Kate continua gemendo... ela não está mais agüentando... Griss percebe... e pára.

GG: Você vai ter que esperar mais um pouco Srta. Parker... ainda tenho muitas surpresas pra vc.

Kate faz aquela cara de safada, pega o outro pedaço de morango na sua barriga e dá um mega beijo em Griss...

Grissom está surpreso com ele mesmo, já que normalmente ele não é assim tão atirado. Como uma mulher foi capaz de transformá-lo em dois encontros!

KP: Depois disso que você falou, fiquei realmente curiosa para saber o que mais você tem em mente, quais surpresas você ainda está me preparando.

GG: Você nem imagina...

Nisso Kate levanta e puxa Grissom pelo braço, quando ambos estão de pé, Kate empurra Grissom contra a parede e começa a beijá-lo com muita força. Eles ficam nessa de parede por um bom tempo.

KP: Grissom, por favor, eu não agüento mais, eu tô ficando maluca, eu preciso de você dentro de mim,agora! Caso, contrário, não me responsabilizo por minhas atitudes.

GG: Mas está muito apressada...

KP: Como apressada! Eu tô aqui louca de desejo e você diz que eu sou apressada?

Logo após essa frase, Kate começa a descer beijando o corpo todo de Grissom, que fica sem ação. Ele só consegue gemer de prazer.

GG: Nossa Kate, isso é maravilhoso, meu deus... Você é uma delícia...

Kate se desocupa um pouco e responde:

KP: A delícia aqui é você, com champanhe, sem champanhe, com morangos, de qualquer jeito.

GG: Ahhhhhhhhh deus...

Grissom puxa Kate e lhe dá um super beijo.

Grissom conduz Kate até o banheiro, chegando lá, eles entram no box e Griss liga o chuveiro. Ele começa uma longa sessão de carinho embaixo d'água, ela geme de tesão, e ele explora cada parte do seu corpo. Ele também não agüenta mais, o tesão tá muito grande e ele quer possuí-la de qualquer jeito.

Ele senta no chão e puxa ela para cima de si e começa a transar com ela ali mesmo, com a água caindo por cima deles dois.

KP: pensando Nossa, esse homem é um colosso, estou encantada...

Grissom está enfurecido, o sexo fica bem mais apimentado e ele sente que Kate gosta muito disso. Ele a agarra pelo cabelo, morde, arranha e aperta, ela que só consegue gemer.

KP: Ohhhhhh, Grissom, você é demais, oohhhhhhhhh meu Deus, eu vou gozar para você, de novo.

GG: Isso, vem, goza para mim, porque eu também vou gozar para você.

Ao terminar de falar, os dois gozam juntos, uma coisa inexplicável, uma loucura só.

Eles continuam ali no chuveiro, Grissom não pára, Kate vai ao céu e volta três vezes seguidas.

3


	6. Chapter 6

Cap.06

Grissom olha para Kate atordoado...

GG: Vc é muito gostosa... se eu soubesse que você estaria aqui, eu teria vindo antes... bem antes...

Eles tomam banho juntos e voltam para a cama...

Grissom olha para Kate, faz biquinho, levanta a sobrancelha... com cara de quero mais... eles pegam uma taça de champanhe (o pouco que restou) e fazem um brinde...

GG:A nós... e essa noite maravilhosa... Grissom puxa Kate e dá um beijo...começa acariciá-la... seu corpo, sua barriga, seus seios, suas pernas... Kate começa ficar excitada tudo de novo...

KP: Realmente Griss... vc é cheio de surpresas...

Kate agarra Griss com força para ficar super mega ultra hiper máster blaster colada dele... ela queria sentir seu corpo no dele... arranhar suas costas, beijar sua nuca, sua orelha...ela queria senti-lo mais uma vez... aquilo era tudo muito bom para ser verdade...

Grissom pega Kate e vira a vira de costas para si...começa a beijar ao longo de seu corpo e Kate sente um arrepio a cada beijo...

KP:pensando Oh meu deus, esse homem quer acabar comigo?

Griss acaricia novamente todo o corpo de Kate, mas desta vez por um ângulo diferente...

GG sussurra...: Vc é linda Kate... e eu quero vc.. de novo... posso?

KP: Eu não estou agüentado... sim... por favor antes eu ... ai meu deus... goze ... Instantaneamente...

Griss faz amor com ela de novo...Na cama de joelhos, de costas... super sexy... aquela mulher parecia insaciável...e Griss adorava poder controlar o prazer de Kate...

Eles dormem juntos e no dia seguinte...

De manhã...

Kate acorda com café na cama, que Grissom fez questão de pedir e foi acordá-la com muitos beijos. Kate não acredita, afinal eles se conheciam por tão pouco tempo e ele era o homem perfeito, inteligente, bom de papo, muito bom de cama e carinhoso.

KP: Assim vc me deixa mal acostumada.

GG: Mas é isso que eu quero mesmo.

KP: E aí, vamos mesmo ao museu com a Stella e o Mac?

GG: Na verdade eu preferia ficar aqui com você, mas nós combinamos com eles, vamos sim.

KP: então eu vou ligar para a Stella e marcamos lá após o almoço. Vou para casa agora e depois volto aqui para te buscar.

GG: Casa? Já, tá cedo?

KP: É, preciso trocar de roupa, tomar um banho, essas coisas.

GG: Você pode tomar banho comigo... (fazendo cara de safado)

KP: Ah é?

Então Grissom começa mais uma sessão de carinhos em Kate que mais uma vez fica muito excitada com tudo aquilo.

E mais uma vez eles fazem amor, foi tudo fantástico e eles terminaram novamente no chuveiro como ele havia dito.

Kate vai embora depois do banho e deixa Griss deitado.

KP: Stella? Oi, é Kate...

SB: Oi Kate, onde você estava? Te procurei ontem, todos aqui do Lab saímos mas você não estava em casa.

KP: É, eu saí... ahahahahaah

SB: Não acredito que você conseguiu levar o Grissom para sair!

KP: É fomos ao teatro e depois fomos tomar um drink, só isso...

SB: Só isso, não me faça de idiota! Pode me contar tudo...

KP: Não tenho nada para contar, só uma coisa, ele é fantástico!

SB: Não acredito.

KP: Mas não foi para isso que eu telefonei, está de pé nossa ida ao Museu?

SB: Claro, mas o Mac não vai poder ir, está num caso com a Aiden, eu e o Danny iremos com vocês.

KP: Ótimo, que horas!

SB: Bom, lá pelas 14:00 está bom, pq eu ainda tenho que passar para pegar o Danny.

KP: Claro eu também vou pegar o Griss.

SB: Ótimo nos encontramos lá.

_**No hotel**_

Grissom, está deitado, pensando na noite fantástica que ele teve. De repente...

GG: Nossa, ontem foi aniversário do Warrick e eu esqueci de ligar para ele.

Grissom pega o telefone.

GG: Rick?

WB: Yeah...

GG: É o Grissom.

WB: Grissom, tudo bem aí em NY?

GG: Ah, claro, tudo perfeito. Mas eu gostaria que você me desculpasse, eu não pude te telefonar ontem para te desejar um feliz aniversário.

WB: Tudo bem man, nós nos divertimos muito ontem! Minha namorada organizou um festa lá no Montecito, foi fantástico, todo mundo do lab foi, realmente só faltou você.

GG: Ano que vem prometo estar aí. Bom, deixa eu ir, porque vou ao museu mais tarde e ainda tenho algumas coisas para terminar por aqui.

WB: Ok, man, divirta-se.

GG: Você nem imagina quanto...

Grissom, começa a arrumar suas coisas pois ele volta para Vegas na 2ª feira pela manhã. Uma pena, já que ele gostaria de poder ficar mais na cidade para desfrutar da companhia de Kate.

As horas passam voando e quando Grissom se dá conta, Kate já está telefonando.

KP: Grissom? É Kate.

GG: Olá, como eu esqueceria da sua voz?

KP: Bom, é para te dizer que em 20 minutos estarei no saguão do hotel te esperando. Stella e Danny vão conosco, Mac está num outro caso com Aiden.

GG: Ok, estarei te esperando.

Na hora marcada Grissom está no saguão do hotel à espera de Kate.

GG: Bem na hora.

KP: Sou sempre pontual.

Grissom puxa Kate e lha dá um beijo, Kate corresponde.

KP: Eu acho melhor a gente ir andando, pois se eu ficar aqui te beijando por mais 10 segundos, eu vou ter que cancelar nosso passeio ao Museu.

GG: É melhor mesmo...

Eles pegam um táxi e se dirigem ao museu.

Quando chegam ao local, Danny e Stella, já estão esperando por eles. Eles passam uma tarde muito agradável.

SB: E aí, se divertindo Grissom?

GG: É posso dizer que sim.

DM: Cara, diversão é em Vegas! Cassinos, mulheres, jogos!

KP: Concordo com você Danny.

SB: Agora todos são fãs de Vegas! Ok, podem fazer as malas! Podem ir embora, deixem NYC para mim. Amo isso aqui e não troco por lugar nenhum.

GG: Eu também não trocaria Vegas por lugar nenhum Stella.

Depois de conversarem por um bom tempo, eles decidem caminhar um pouco, afinal era sábado à tarde e a cidade começava a ficar mais tranqüila.

DM: Bom, e hoje à noite?

SB: O que tem hoje à noite?

DM: Ah Stella, vamos sair, terminamos nosso caso e amanhã estamos de folga!  
KP: Perfeito. Amanhã é o último dia do Grissom aqui na Cidade, vamos mostrar o melhor de NYC a ele, assim ele volta para Vegas com muitas histórias para contar.

GG: Como assim? No que vocês estão pensando?

DM: Deixa com a Kate, ela conhece tudo aqui, e conhece todo mundo também.

KP: Ótimo, mas no que você tinha pensado Danny?

DM: Numa boate nova, escolhe uma e leva a gente!

GG: Boate? Eu não sou muito do tipo que freqüenta boates...

SB: Como não Griss? Você não sai em Vegas...

GG: Realmente, não.

DM: Mas aqui você vai sair sim, deixa disso, você nunca vem à NY, vamos sair e vamos nos acabar na pista de dança.

3


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.07

_**Na boate**_

Stella, Danny, Griss e Kate chegam na porta da boate Cream. Uma das mais importantes do cenário noturno de NY.

Grissom a princípio fica pouco à vontade. Não é do feitio dele ir para clubes...

KP: O que vc está pensando Griss? Você está muito quieto!

Grissom levanta a sobrancelha... : estou... Analisando o lugar... Muito bonito. Não é um lugar que eu viria, lembrei até de Warrick e Nick... Lá do Lab que trabalham comigo. Eles iam gostar daqui. Eles são os "garotões" que curtem sair.

KP: Da próxima vez que você vier, traga "seus garotões" também.

Grissom sorri. E concorda balançando a cabeça.

Todos vão até o bar pegam suas bebidas. Danny pega uma cerveja, Stella uma Smirnoff, Kate pega um Sex on the Beach e Griss Pina Colada.

A casa é linda e toda bastante R&B, e Hip Hop.

Stella: Terra para Grissom?

GG: Hã?

Kate: Você está viajando de novo?

GG: Desculpe... estou prestando atenção nas músicas...

Danny: Você vai me dizer que você nunca ouviu Hip Hop?

GG: Como eu disse, eu não saio muito em Vegas. Aliás, não sei nem que tipo de música toca por lá.

Kate: Então, você esqueça do pessoal de Vegas e vamos dançar...

Kate puxa Griss para a pista...

Griss: eu não sei dançar isso!

Stella e Danny choram de rir...

Danny: Você realmente é casado com o trabalho...

Griss: Mas mesmo todo desengonçado estou adorando a companhia de vocês... se não fosse por isso eu estaria no quarto de hotel lendo Agatha Christie.

Danny: E perdendo uma noite em NY...

Grissom como um bom observador, logo depois já tinha pegado mais ou menos o jeito da coisa.

GG: eu estou impressionado com a quantidade de diferentes pessoas aqui...

KP: Vc está estranhando tanto assim?

Griss toma um gole de seu drink

GG: Não... mas esse drink ta horrível, dá licença vou pegar um Scotch com gelo...

Kate o acompanha até o bar...

KP: Se você não estiver se sentindo a vontade, podemos ir embora.

GG: Não, de jeito nenhum. Vocês têm toda a razão, eu precisava sair um pouco. Isso até meus colegas de trabalho me cobravam.

Grissom se diverte tanto que nem percebe que as horas passaram voando, quando eles reparam já são 4:00 da manhã.

SB: Droga, olha a hora!

DM: Putz estamos ferrados, daqui a pouco começa o turno, e nós ainda estamos aqui.

GG: É, e eu preciso ir embora também, amanhã é meu último dia, embarco na 2ª bem cedo.

KP: Bom, eu também preciso dormir, porque ninguém é de ferro.

Eles se despedem e Grissom e Kate tomam um táxi.

GG: então, você vai ficar comigo no hotel?

KP: Nossa, além de cientista você também lê pensamentos?

GG: É que esse pensamento também estava na minha cabeça desde a hora que saímos.

Grissom e Kate chegam no hotel.

Eles praticamente não conseguem chegar na suíte, Kate o ataca no elevador mesmo.

GG: Ai, que loucura!

KP: Essa praticamente é nossa última noite, quero sentir você por completo. Não sei quando terei novamente o prazer de sua companhia.

GG: sempre que quiser! É só voar até Vegas.

KP: Isso é uma proposta? Olha que eu aceito...

GG: Estarei a sua disposição

Nisso eles entram na suíte, Grissom agarra Kate por trás e começa a beijar seu pescoço, enfia sua mão nos seus cabelos, e vai tirando o vestido dela com a outra. Mais do que nunca Grissom e Kate estão loucos um pelo outro.

Grissom tira a roupa de Kate e a sua, nisso continua por trás dela e vai empurrando ela para a janela, o dia está nascendo, e eles ficam ali com ela de frente para a janela, por um bom tempo, Grissom sente o corpo todo de Kate com suas mãos e boca.

Eles não pensam em mais nada, só naquele momento.

Depois disso tudo Kate consegue se virar de frente para Grissom e vai empurrando ele em direção à cama da suíte. Kate joga Grissom com força na cama e ele fica deitado olhando para ela que está em pé.

GG: Kate, o que você está fazendo comigo! Eu estou louco de desejo por você. Mulher, você me transformou em 4 dias.

KP: Você também virou a minha cabeça! Eu queria muito que você continuasse aqui em NY por mais tempo.

Kate começa a beijar todo o corpo de Grissom, levando ele à loucura. Kate insinua que vai sentar por cima dele ele que geme de prazer. Ela percebe que isso vai deixar ele louco, então ela fica nessa de senta não senta e ele fica puxando ela para cima dele, ela não deixa.

Mas ela acaba não resistindo e eles fazem amor intensamente, até que exaustos, dormem abraçados.

Domingo, último dia de Grissom na cidade. Kate acorda antes dele e fica olhando ele dormir, ela está um pouco chateada, queria que esse momento durasse para sempre, queria tê-lo sempre por perto.

Griss acorda e vê Kate pensativa. Ele a puxa para pertinho.

GG: Não pensa em nada, vamos ficar aqui abraçadinhos o dia todo, preciso voltar com seu cheiro em mim para Vegas.

Kate fica derretida com tudo isso e resolve dormir mais um pouco ao lado daquele homem.

Eles acordam praticamente no fim da tarde, afinal, dormiram com o dia claro!

GG: Vamos sair para comer alguma coisa ou você prefere ficar aqui no hotel mesmo?

KP: Eu prefiro ficar aqui com você, afinal o dia tá quase acabando e amanhã bem cedo você embarca.

GG: Tudo bem, assim ainda temos tempo para mais alguma coisa. ri e levanta a sobrancelha

KP: Ahahaha, você nem parece o Dr. Gilbert Grissom que eu conheci na 5ª feira.

GG: É, nem eu estou me reconhecendo. E isso tudo é culpa sua.

KP: Agora a culpa é minha?

GG: Claro, você é tão maravilhosa que me fez perder a razão.

2


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.08

Quando ele terminou de falar foi à senha para Kate pular no seu pescoço, e sentar no seu colo, ali na cadeira perto da mesa de refeições mesmo, Kate agarra Grissom de uma tal maneira, que ele fica alucinado com os beijos dela, eles começam a se acariciar, e acabam transando ali mesmo, Grissom se descontrola e começa a morder Kate.

GG: Isso é para você não esquecer de mim.

KP: Mas eu não vou esquecer. Eu não quero esquecer de você nunca mais.

E eles transam como se fosse a última coisa da vida deles. É um sexo louco, cheio de desejo, apaixonado, coisa de adolescente.

GG: Nossa me sinto um adolescente.

KP: Eu também.

Eles ficam nesse vai e vem por muito tempo até que eles gozam juntinhos numa explosão de emoções, e ficam abraçadinho, Kate sentada no colo de Grissom, ali na cadeira, sem se mexer. Ele fazendo carinho em suas costas, mexendo em seu cabelo e ela lhe dando mordidinhas no pescoço e na orelha, desejando que aquele momento não acabasse.

Por fim eles resolvem comer alguma coisa e acabam decidindo fazer um passeio bem calmo, ele tem que acordar muito cedo para pegar o avião.

Eles vão passear pela cidade como se fossem namorados, vão ao cinema, e ficam juntinhos o tempo todo.

Eles voltam para o hotel.

KP: eu vou embora.

GG: Não, por favor, não faça isso, eu preciso ter você aqui comigo essa noite.

KP: Mas amanhã você vai embora muito cedo, eu detesto despedidas.

GG: Eu também, mas eu não quero que você me deixe sozinho aqui, eu sei que tenho que ir embora cedo, mas preciso dormir abraçado com você. Eu preciso de você, pra sempre.

KP: Grissom vamos ser lógicos, não tem como a gente ficar junto, você mora do outro lado do país, eu moro aqui. As coisas não são assim tão simples.

Grissom abaixa a cabeça e abraça Kate. Ela decide ficar e levá-lo ao aeroporto, porque seria muito ruim ficar em casa sozinha pensando nele lá no hotel.

Eles adormecem abraçadinhos e ficam assim a noite toda.

Segunda feira 7:00h da manhã

Eles acordam e se abraçam, ele tem que ir embora, mas não quer. Kate sabe que ele tem que ir embora, mas também não quer deixar. Grissom pega suas malas, e chama o carregador de malas.

As malas vão embora e eles ficam ali se olhando. Eles se beijam e Griss segura o rosto de Kate em suas mãos. Gris tem algo para falar, mas não consegue e Kate percebe.

KP: Você tam algo para me falar?

GG: Não.

Eles tomam um táxi e se dirigem ao aeroporto. Grissom faz o check in e fica esperando a hora do embarque. Quando chamam para o vôo dele ele levanta, e abraça Kate forte e lhe dá um beijo delicioso, daqueles que ela nunca mais vai esquecer.

Antes de realmente embarcar, Grissom mais uma vez pega o rosto de Kate, só que dessa vez ele toma coragem e fala tudo que está sentindo.

GG: Kate, eu não vou negar que você me fascina, que tudo isso que aconteceu foi maravilhoso, que parece que tudo foi um sonho, eu quero te fazer um último pedido.

Kate está assustada, tudo foi muito rápido, um sentimento fulminante.

KP: Tudo bem pode falar.

GG: Não pense em nada de ruim, não é nada disso. Eu só queria te pedir para você pensar na possibilidade de se mudar para Vegas e morar comigo.

Kate fica sem ação, não sabe o que responder.

GG: Eu sei que você não tem uma resposta para me dar agora, você também tem sua vida e as coisas têm que ser feitas com calma. Mas quero que você saiba que eu estarei lá em Vegas te esperando quando você quiser ir para lá, mesmo que não seja definitivo. Pense nisso tudo que te falei.

Kate continua sem palavras, só consegue puxar ele para perto de si e lhe dá um beijo de despedida.

Grissom vai embora com a certeza que Kate em pouco tempo estará junto dele novamente.

_**Fim**_

_**Pode haver continuação...**_

2


End file.
